


Rapids

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [96]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Zayn had never been a good swimmer and he knew he was no match for the rushing rapids enveloping him.</em>
</p>
<p>Zayn has a nightmare and Liam is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapids

He was sure he was going under. Zayn had never been a good swimmer and he knew he was no match for the rushing rapids enveloping him. He was struggling to get to the surface, to get any little bit of air into his burning lungs but it was hopeless. He was being smashed against rocks as he was pulled further under. He had no idea how he had even gotten here in the first place; wasn't he with Liam? Where was he now? Did he even notice that Zayn was gone? One more gasp of air before he was under for good, moments from blacking out. His head was spinning and he no longer knew which way was the surface, no longer had the will or ability to fight. His arms were numb and he was preparing himself for the inevitable death when he felt a soft heat on his left cheek, a heat that left a tingling sort of electricity when it moved to his forehead. Zayn was so gone he couldn't separate what was real from what wasn't so he just basked in the feeling, knowing it could be his last. He heard a voice. "Zayn? Zaynie? You alright baby?" It was Liam, but how? Zayn wanted so badly to call out to him, to tell him that no, he wasn't alright, he was drowning, but he couldn't seem to get his vocal chords to work and his throat felt closed up. "Wake up, baby, it's okay," Liam's voice called out to him again. What? No, he couldn't wake up; he was dying. Zayn put all of his remaining focus into trying to respond to Liam, to ask him for help, but this time all he got out was a strangled moan. The edges of his vision were blurring into darkness and suddenly he felt much too warm but Liam's voice was his anchor now, calling him back to the world. "It's okay, baby," he was repeating. "Just open your eyes, love. You're alright." Zayn vision was blurring again and this time he could barely make out the shape of Liam's body over his. Liam breathed an audible sigh of relief when he noticed that Zayn's eyes were blinking open. Before he was fully conscious, Zayn was vaguely able to register soft kisses being pressed to his forehead.

"Wha?" He choked out groggily.

"Hey, baby," Liam whispered tenderly. "Are you okay?"

Zayn blinked a few times. "I...what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Liam explained. "Your fever broke while you were asleep, too. Are you feeling better?"

"So scared, Li," Zayn clutched at the hand that was caressing the side of his face. "I was dying. I was drowning. I couldn't find you."

"Shhh, you're safe, babe," Liam cooed, lying down next to the other boy and nuzzling his face into Zayn's dark locks. "Was only a dream; I've got you now. You're safe now."

"Always safe with you, Liam." 

Liam smiled affectionately. "I like to keep you safe. Can you go back to sleep if I hold you? You're fever is gone but you still need to sleep it off."

Zayn nodded. "Tired." Liam chucked lightly and kissed Zayn's forehead, both of his cheeks, and his nose. Zayn rested his head on the bigger boy's chest and closed his eyes, breathing evening out again. Before he fully lost consciousness, Zayn felt Liam's strong arms wrap protectively around his middle.   
This time when he slept, Zayn wasn't drowning. No, he was flying; flying with Liam's hand in his and the Bradford boy couldn't help but realize how accurate that was.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
